Yoritomo Hiromi
Yoritomo Hiromi, the Growing Storm, Yoritomo Hiromi (Promotional flavor) was the Mantis Clan Champion in the late 12th century. He was blessed by the Thunder Dragon. Family Hiromi's father, Yoritomo Naizen, was married to an un-named Kitsune A New Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman niece of the Kitsune Daimyo, Kitsune Ryukan. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman In 1172 she gave birth to twins, State of the Empire, Week 5 Hiromi and his sister Yoritomo Harumi. Moshi Yokohime (Emperor flavor) Yoritomo Dairu was another brother. Yoritomo Dairu (A Line in the Sand flavor) Mantis Clan Champion Naizen had been presumed dead at sea in 1175, Imperial Histories 2, p. 274 ending a long-whistanding complaint of the Lion against the Mantis, for their involvement in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo during the Khan's Defiance. Rivalry, by Shawn Carman His twin sister Harumi, who had been born minutes ahead of Hiromi, forsook all claim to the championship to take up the duties of a priestess. Hiromi appointed Yoritomo Tomio as his hatamoto. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Mantis Clan Demeanor Hiromi was a ruthless man, to whom the words extortion, blackmail, or even piracy did not bother him. He believed the ends justified the means and anything that cemented the Mantis as the economic powerhouse of Rokugan was good in the Age of Conquest. Lack of Manpower In 1198 at least a quarter of the Fourth Storm remained unused due to lack of manpower. Hiromi felt that the Colonies were a more learning-friendly environment. So, rather than sending newly graduated samurai to the Empire, he decided they had to take over operations in the Colonies and to dispatch his more experienced crews back home to ease the burden on the other Storms. He stayed in the Colonies for a time, visiting the Moshi Daimyo in the Second City, until Hiromi departed from Kalani's Landing back to the Empire. State of the Clans, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies Trade War Tension increased between the Crane and Mantis regarding commerce interests in the Colonies. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 2: The Crane, by Nancy Sauer The Mantis were accused of widespread corruption and forgery of documents by the Daidoji. After a duel that settled the Crane's accusations, the Mantis engaged in retaliation over this slight of honor. Incursions on Crane holdings along the rivers between the coast and the Second City began. The majority of the Mantis' seaborne forces began to mass on the southern coast of the Colonies, and began a movement inland up both rivers, towards Twin Forks City. The Crane were requested to surrender their ports or see them destroyed for their insult. The Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun upheld the complaint of the Mantis and granted permission for war between these clans in the Colonies. Petitions, by Seth Mason Hiromi left the Empire towards Kalani's Landing, where he joined his former sensei Yoritomo Emoto and appointed him as the Mantis commander in the conflict. Seeds of Decay: The Mantis, by Seth Mason Mantis Trade Blocked After the accusations of the Crane the Tax Collectors increased their presence in the Mantis ports, slowing their traffic. Hiromi returned to the Empire to talk with the Imperial Treasurer Seppun Ritisharu. There was met by happenstance by the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto, who informed that the Crane would shut down their ports to the Mantis. These actions, combined with the fact that Crab ports were already heavily occupied shipping a great deal more resources back from the Colonies, provoked a blockade of the Mantis trade to mainland Rokugan. In return, Hiromi announced they would take Twin Forks City. Scenes from the Empire 31, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Confronting the Crane Hiromi moved his fleet upriver, catching the Crane fleet at Twin Forks City on two fronts, Hiromi from the south, and Emoto from the north. Hiromi landed on the docks and eventually confronted in personal duel the enemy commander Daidoji Tametaka. The explosion of Emoto's Third Kama stopped the duel. The Crane fleet was practically wiped out and only few Mantis ships survived. Hiromi allowed the Crane to keep the city, and reparations would be requested. The Raised Blade, Part 2 by Seth Mason The Crane were beaten, but Hiromi knew he had been betrayed Yoritomo Hiromi (Gate of Chaos flavor) in the confrontation known as the Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs. He returned to Kalani's Landing to take stock of the damage and speak with Daidoji Tametaka there. Scenes from the Empire 34, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Hiromi wished to see the war ended, but not with mewling in court. Gates of Chaos (Rulebook Story), by Shawn Carman Hiromi took on Tametaka as a trade advisor back in the mainland. The Mantis Champion had taken quite an interest in his keen mind for strategy and trade. Aftermath, Part 2, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton The Crane Clan Champion, Doji Makoto and Tametaka visited Hiromi in his estates in Toshi Ranbo, after the war was over. Age of Ivory, Part 2, by Shawn Carman A Brother's Destiny Iweko Seiken, eldest son of the Empress, was a Traditionalist samurai who had rigid adherence to ancient philosophies. Many believed he would dissolve the Spider Clan as Great Clan if he ever becomes Emperor, and Hiromi feared he could do the same with the Mantis Clan. Hiromi led his Clan to support Iweko Shibatsu as Imperial Heir. Letters to the Clans – November 2014 The Lion had already rallied to Seiken's banner, and Hiromi made it clear that an example should be made. One of his men attempted to kill a Lion during a skirmish. Strike First (A Line in the Sand Picture and flavor) Scorpion Betrayal Iweko Shibatsu was advised by the Scorpion Clan, who officially supported his brother as the next Emperor, that a massive attack planned by the traditionalist forces would arrest those loyal to his cause. He shared this information with Yoritomo Hiromi, in the estate of the Mantis Champion at Kalani's Landing. The New Order, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Using illusionary magic, the forces under his command ambushed the enemy ones, led by Matsu Hachiro. The New Order, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The Progressive forces would not have defeated Seiken's supporters without the duplicity of the Scorpion. Devastating Betrayal (The New Order flavor) The Currency of War In 1199 a disagreement over a merchant caravan detained by the Crane in the Spine of the World Mountains rapidly escalated into a conflict between the Crane and Mantis Clans. The Crane razed to the ground Waystation Village, forcing Hiromi to return from the Colonies to take the field. He requested the Tsuruchi Daimyo Tsuruchi Fusako to defend the Tsuruchi from the impending Daidoji attack. He also wished to avoid any harm on Daidoji Tametaka. Eventually, a cease fire was brokered after the Crane replaced the Mantis losses from their caravan. The Currency of War, by Shawn Carman Return to Rokugan In 1200 Hiromi returned to mainland Rokugan alongside Yoritomo Saigo, and the younger son of the Empress, Iweko Shibatsu, once Iweko Seiken had been selected as the new Emperor. They were met by his brother Dairu, during the celebrations of the Twenty Festivals. Twenty Festivals, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Reign of Iweko II War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, the Imperial Heir had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Doom of the Mantis is Coming In 1200 the Thunder Dragon, who was living in the Shrine of Lost Sailors of Umi no Jikoju, had a visitor who had come from a far corner of the Empire. She would serve a greater purpose, and when she left, the Thunder Dragon followed her. Before she left the Thunder Dragon informed Hiromi that a Dark Torment would test the Mantis. She could not interfere, but the Dragon blessed the Yoritomo's Kama, so Jigoku could not take them. Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Sacrifice of the Mantis This year when the First Seal was destroyed, the Sea of Shadows expanded and the creatures from it threatened the Mantis Islands. A Cold Wind, by Shawn Carman, Robert Denton III and Fred Wan Several Mantis forces sailed to fight the new menace. Sons of Gusai, Moshi Chiyoko, Moshi Nariko (Evil Portents flavors) The Shadowlands hordes were endless, and Seiken told to Hiromi that he would evacuate as many people as possible to the Colonies, a place where their traditions, where Rokugan, might continue. The possibility that Jigoku might conquer the Empire had been anticipated by the Empress, it was why Iweko I established the Colonies. The Mantis must marshal their fleet and attack the coastline of the lost Crane provinces, sacrificing themselves to distract the Shadowlands monsters of the evacuation. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Death After Hiromi entrusted Tsuruchi Kaito to secure the Mantis Clan Charter, the Mantis Champion and his siblings confronted the amassing of shadowlands beasts that came from the sea. When the Third Seal broke, all Mantis Islands had been attacked at once. Hiromi died on board the Aramasu's Legacy, fighting a gigantic Kumo. Leadership of the Clan was assumed by Yoritomo Yashinko until a proper bloodline could be established. Aftermath One of Yoritomo's Kama remained embedded in the shell of the Oni that slew Hiromi. Decades later the other Kama appeared on a beach of a distant island where the Mantis had survived, appointing Yoritomo Koharu as the first Mantis Champion in ages. External Links * Yoritomo Hiromi (Emperor) * Yoritomo Hiromi Exp (Gates of Chaos) * Yoritomo Hiromi, the Growing Storm (Ivory) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders